Mickey
Mickey Mouse is a contestant on Total Stuffed Island and was a returning favorite on Season 2. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Mickey made his first appearance in New Heights. His team didn't get to be interviewed at first. While Valentino is explaining the rules he has his first line. This was "I am Mickey Mouse". He is the first to take the dive and lands perfectly. Dreaming About Your Balls In Dreaming About Your Balls, Mickey is the first to fall asleep. He is punched then put in the cage by Valentino. Mickey cries and begs to be let out. Melon Vs. Melon In Melon Vs. Melon, Mickey is seen sleeping with the rest of the cast. During his perverted speech, Valentino seems to be very harsh on Mickey. He gets in his face and says he's watching him. Valentino expects that Mickey is planning "Full Body Lubrication" on him. Valentino has no clue what this means however. Satan's Balls - Crock of Crap Mickey does nothing in Satan's Balls. However Valenino flips out at him again in Crock of Crap. Valentino says he may get voted out. Mickey replies saying he's "well aware of that". Mass Elimination Mickey's official elimination was in Mass Elimination. Mickey fell on Valentino and crushed him. Valentino said he hated him forever and eliminated him afterwards. Finale Valentino again tells Mickey he hated him more than anyone else on the season. Mickey then tells Valentino to "Suck mah balls!". He is last seen with the rest of the cast at the end. Season 2 New Beginnings Mickey is introduced as one of the 6 returning favorites. While being introduced he just says "Mickey" twice. In this season Mickey is smaller than the previous Mickey and Midget Black Valentino doesn't hate him like Valentino did. New Beginnings Part Dos When the giant man sorts teams with Valentino, Mickey and the policemen are put on Pikachu's team at the same time. During the jumping off the deck challenge, he falls head first yelling "Magic is real!". Since Emolga jumps, Team Hmm wins the challenge. Hide and Shriek Pikachu decides Mickey would be best as a seeker for the hide and seek challenge. Mickey seems to be on his own for most of the search until he stops by Psyduck. However somehow he doesn't believe that Psyduck is actually Psyduck. Ultimately, Psyduck feels guilty and allows Mickey to capture him. He reports back to Pikachu on his success. Sadly, they end up losing but Mickey is the 3rd safe even though he was an idiot. Wii Find A Wiimote Mickey is very off track in the find a wiimote challenge. He first starts looking by jumping into a random bush face first. Toad states he needs Mickey to throw Turtwig, which he gladly does. However his shot fails and Turtwig lands with Psyduck. Mickey runs to save Red after he sees him flying randomly and pulls him out from under the couch. He then races to the finish with his team but loses because Bulbasaur was left behind. Mickey was 3rd to last to be safe and probably voted off Riolu. Doggonit' Mickey whispers to Pikachu a lot. When the dog doesn't notice him, he calls the dog stupid. It mauls him immediately afterwards out of anger. In the end, his team wins thanks to Red Bird. Plush Idol Mickey won for his team singing an awsome song. Sadly, due to copyright it was deleted. Though, his song was replaced. The Battle of the Birds Mickey was beat by Blue in the first round. His team lost and he voted out Turtwig. Sexy and They Know it, NOT! Stuck on You The Eggcilent Egg Eggsploration Quiz of Death Oh the Horror! The Plushie Games He was the first to die and was killed by Lotso. He was in the finals with blue for elimination the votes were tied up untill mickey won enne miny moo Pets-R-Fudged Up Mickey got Fred as his pet for the show. Mickey tried to get him to say Mickey but Fred refused. Mickey caused Blue bird the challenge shouting "Bull, bull, bull" over. Lotso's alliance an Blue bird voted for him. Mickey was eliminated. Toadal Drama Island In "Return to the Island" Part 1 Mickey has a cameo along with Pickachu, Lotso and Weaville. In the scene when IVLG webmaster wakes up Mickey can be seen. Personality Mickey is self obsessed. He constantly talks about himself. The mouse rarely says any other word but his own name, making him similar to a pokemon. Despite only saying "Mickey", he is still able to speak in english. Mickey is shown to be a clutz. He falls over and hurts himself and others often. Valentino has a budding rivalry with the character. The two butt heads commonly. He's also a total moron, even dumber than the retarded buddies. Trivia *He's one of two returning favorites to not make it to the merge in season 1. The only other is Mime Jr. *Mickey is the only returning favorite in season two who has his voice actor changed and one of three overall, Turkey and Snort both have changed voice actors as well but they aren't contestants in Season 2. *According to Valentino, Mickey is the one he hates the most. *It's suprising Mickey lasts as long as he did in season 1, mainly because Valentino hates him so much. Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Returning Favorites Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Ugh Category:Team Hmm Category:Disney Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Mrfrenchtoast85's Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Non-Merged TSI Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 2 Contestants Category:TSI Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Lotso's Victims